Elf
by Tenshuki
Summary: Mai thinks Mikoto isn't human, maybe... vampire? Ooooo she's in for a surprise...


**Me: You know how I said I couldn't write because I had three books to read?**

**Mai: Yaaaa**

**Me: Well I remembered that i couldn't read a book for school if my life depended on it!**

**Mai: You fail so hard, Shu**

**Me: Ya, but I make it fun! :D  
**

* * *

Mai sighed to herself as she watched Mikoto playing out in the shade with Nao. Both of them were sneaking up on an unsuspecting Natsuki, who was napping against a tree, and were getting ready to tickle her crazy. But one thing bothered her... Mikoto didn't fucking age!

They graduated a year ago and yet the girl hadn't gotten taller, her face didn't change, and her boobs only got like... 1 size bigger. Seriously, Mai was starting to look like a pedophile with Mikoto clinging to her the whole time and looking like a sweet innocent child that Mai had kidnapped with the promise of candy and ketchup!

The busty girl sighed again and watched as Nao got on the other side of Natsuki and straddled her, pinning the bluenette's hands above her head and waking the girl up. Once she realized there was a girl on top of her, Natsuki smirked and muttered something. It wasn't until Nao gave her an evil grin did Mikoto reach out and start tickling her friend. Natsuki screamed in laughter and started thrashing, but Nao held her down.

Mai smiled, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was... strange about her girlfriend. "Ara, Mai-san, what is Nao-san doing to Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru asked, sitting next to her friend and watching as Natsuki battled for domination.

"Oh, Mikoto and Nao are dominating the dominatrix." Mai said, watching as Mikoto continued to tickle the biker crazy. "Hey, Shizuru… have you noticed something odd about Mikoto?" she asked.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"You know, while. She's super pale." Mai started, listing off all the things that he thought were odd about her girlfriend. "And she doesn't age, pretty much. Always full of energy..."

Shizuru giggled behind her hand and shook her head, "Ara, it's Japan. Everyone is pale; this isn't Hollywood California. And we all know Mikoto, she's young and energetic. It's not like she's a vampire." Shizuru said, getting up and walking away to help her ex.

'_Vampire...'_ Mai thought, watching Mikoto as the girl finally stopped torturing Natsuki and got up. The younger girl walked away, but stopped at the edge of the shade. She didn't wanna go in the sun... _'OH MY GOD'_

* * *

"Hey, Mikoto, can I talk to you about something?" Mai asked as she held her girlfriend back while everyone else went back to class. Mikoto stopped and grinned at her girlfriend, instantly hugging the taller girl and rubbing her face in Mai's chest, muttering many 'I love you's.

Mai couldn't help but grin and wrap her arms around the younger girl before sitting on the ground and pulling her love onto her lap. "Mikoto, I have a question for you."

"Yes, I do love you." Mikoto said, grinning and leaning on for a kiss.

Rolling her eyes, Mai put a hand in front of her girlfriend and stopped Mikoto's lips. "That wasn't the question! I just.. wow I'm gonna sound insane but are you human?" she asked, sighing at how stupid she sounded.

Mikoto laughed loudly and rested her head on Mai's shoulder, "Silly Mai..." She muttered, grinning like a child and seeming so innocent. Mai was starting to wonder why she even asked. It was stupid. "...Of course I'm not."

"Wait, what?"

"Of course I'm not a human!" Mikoto said happily, grinning up at Mai, "I'm glad you finally figured it out. You know, I'm not allowed to tell you but since you figured it out it's okay! Here, watch." Mikoto said, turning her head to the side.

'_Oh god she's gonna she me her fangs!'_

Mai watched carefully as the tops of Mikoto's ears turned pointy. That was it? Mikoto grinned once against and leaned up, kissing Mai softly before tackling Mai to the ground in a hug. "I'm so happy that you accept me the way I am. Sorry for keeping my elfing from you Mai. I love you."

"Wait... You're an elf?"

"Duh. Happy, energetic, don't age. Small, short, cute and young."

"Oh... that makes sense. I love you, too."

"So...you're okay with it?"

"As long as you don't bite me."

* * *

**Me: It took me a LONG time to write this. Two hours**

**Natsuki: It took you like ten minutes!**

**Mai: She stopped cause her girlfriend called. A few times**

**Me: ... :D**

**Mikoto: I'm an elf!**

**Me: Oh and i'm probably gonna write out that scene of Natsuki being tickled to death. **

**Mai: That'll be funny!**

**Natsuki: Shut up!**

**Mai: Awwww wittle Natsuki-baby's mad!**

**Natsuki: At least I don't kidnap kids using candy and ketchup!**

**Mikoto: Ketchup?**

**Me: ... :D  
**


End file.
